Une sorcière à Mystic Falls
by LadyScatty
Summary: Lavina Potter avait énormément changé depuis Poudlard. Premièrement son nom : Elle s'appellait Lily Black dorénavent. Deuxièmement son entourage : Elle était souvent entouré de vampires et rarement d'aucun humain. (Fem!Harry)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, je sais encore une fanfiction, ne me jugez pas !**

 **Cette fois, c'est un crossover Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries. Je n'ai pas encore décidé du pairing, donc si vous avez une préférence, j'aimerais bien la connaître. Pour l'instant, j'hésite entre Klaus et Kol, et peut-être même Damon, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Harry ici est une fille et après avoir réuni les trois reliques n'est pas devenu maîtresse de la mort mais est définitivement devenu immortelle à son plus grand malheur.**

 **Disclaimer : Laissez moi vous surprendre en vous disant que ni Harry Potter, ni Vampire Diairies ne m'appartient. Choquant, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Lavinia Potter/Lily Black - Marie Avgeropoulos**

* * *

Lily Black jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de voyage. Elle devait admettre qu'Elijah Mikaelson était un beau spécimen de la gent masculine. Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Si on lui avait dit à treize ans quand elle étudiait les vampires sous l'enseignement de Remus Lupin qu'elle voyagerait en compagnie d'un des tout premiers vampires créées, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne. A treize ans, elle était convaincue qu'elle ne survivrait pas au-delà de dix-sept ans.

-Tout va bien, Lavinia ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lily.

-Toutes mes excuses. Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Lily savait qu'Elijah continuerait de l'appeler Lavinia quoiqu'elle fasse. Depuis un an, qu'ils se connaissaient, il était toujours guindé, propre sur soi, poli et un brin trop calme. Un peu trop raide à son gout, elle s'était lancé le défi de le décoincé et avait jusqu'à présent, misérablement échoué.

-Juste triste de ne plus être à Amsterdam.

C'était en partie vraie, Amsterdam lui manquait énormément, elle s'était fait de bons souvenirs là-bas et n'était pas prête à terminer son voyage à travers l'Europe qui durait depuis plus de dix ans, mais ce n'était pas la raison de son silence.

-Est-ce là, la seule raison ?

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Elijah et n'avait donc rien dit aux sujets de ses plans mais elle était définitivement contre ses plans. Non pas qu'elle pensait qu'il réussirait. Elle se vantait de connaître Elijah assez bien et si ce qu'elle savait de lui était vrai, jamais Elijah n'arriverait à tuer son frère.

Lily avait entendu parler de Klaus. Que ce soit à l'école, quand elle étudiait les vampires en défense contre les forces du mal, en histoire quand elle étudiait les massacres qu'il avait faits sur son passage, ou dans ses voyages dans toute l'Europe quand elle rencontra des vampires, loups garous et wiccans qui étaient tous terrifiés par lui.

Klaus était le plus puissant de tous les vampires. Et s'il arrivait à libérer son côté loup-garou, il deviendrait encore plus fort.

Théoriquement, Lily savait qu'elle devrait se méfier de lui. Mais après Voldemort, plus rien ne lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, c'était juste du mépris totale pour son bien-être.

Non pas qu'elle ait grand-chose à craindre. Elle était une puissante sorcière, avait plus de pouvoirs dans son petit doigt que beaucoup de gens ne pouvait qu'imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Et elle était immortelle.

Leur limousine s'arrêta en face d'une élégante bâtisse blanche, un manoir datant de la guerre de sécession. Lily sortit du véhicule avec joie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester assise sans bouger bien longtemps...Ou plutôt, elle avait perdu l'habitude. De plus, elle avait toujours détesté les voitures.

-J'ai reçu un appel d'un de mes informateurs. Rose et Trevor sont dans une maison à une heure de route en voiture. Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils veulent.

-On dîne ensemble, ce soir ? Demanda Lily en se tournant vers son ami.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Elijah en embrassant le dos de la main de la sorcière.

Lily lui sourit, toujours amusée de ses manières de gentleman.

Lorsqu'elle prit la direction du manoir, elle remarqua avec irritation qu'elle était suivit d'un des vampires, loyal à Elijah et fut tout de suite beaucoup moins amusé par les manières de gentleman de son ami. Elle avait combattu des dragons, des Hydras, des mages noirs, des inferis par centaines et des politiciens véreux, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un vampire pour la protéger. Mais c'était du Elijah tout craché, galant jusqu'au bout des doigts, surtout quand ça concernait ses proches.

-Puis-je porter vos bagages, miss ?

-Mes bagages sont dans ma poche, répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ignora le regard dubitatif du vampire pour se diriger vers le manoir. La porte était ouverte, sans doute par la femme de chambre qu'Elijah avait engagée.

La bâtisse était brillamment éclairée et décorée avec beaucoup de gout. Elle lui rappelait le manoir des Black en Russie ou elle avait habitée pendant deux ans. Elle était décorée de meubles blancs, d'orchidées et tableaux datant de la renaissance.

C'était une jolie maison, typiquement Sudiste et Lily pouvait voir un jacuzzi à l'arrière de la maison à travers la fenêtre.

Mais Lily avait plusieurs propriétés éparpillées un peu partout en Europe et avait déjà vu mieux. Sa demeure préférée était le manoir Potter au pays de galle ou avait grandi son père. Elle était entourée d'une immense forêt invisible à l'œil des moldue, elle y avait rencontré les portraits de sa famille décédée et elle abritait une immense bibliothèque. Le manoir était décoré des couleurs de Gryffondor et l'avait accueilli chaleureusement lorsqu'à dix-huit ans, elle y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois.

Lily s'installa dans la première chambre qu'elle trouva sans se soucier d'explorer la maison.

Elle sortit sa malle de sa poche et l'agrandit rapidement. Elle retira sa robe d'été pour enfiler un pantalon en cuir et un débardeur noir, ainsi que des bottes à talons ou était rangé ses précieuses dagues. Elle fit également sortir de sa malle, sa veste en cuir préféré et sa fidèle moto noire qu'elle avait héritée de son parrain. Sans un mot pour le vampire qui avait été assigné à sa protection, elle sortit dans le jardin, agrandit la moto et décolla dans les airs.

Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changer, c'était son penchant pour voler. Elle adorait voler et n'arrivait pas à imaginer un monde où il était impossible de voler.

* * *

 **Un peu court, mais ça va s'allonger au fil des chapitres.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Wow, 20 favoris et 30 followers en un chapitre, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée...Je vous aime *_***

 **A.F : Coucou, tout d'abord, merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'avoue que le premier chapitre était vraiment court mais c'était plus une introduction qu'autre chose. Les chapitres 2 et 3 seront courts également mais je compte les allonger au fil du temps. Alors pour répondre à tes questions, Lily a 29 ans. J'ai gardé sa date de naissance et les évènements de la saison 2 se passent en 2010. Elle a remarqué qu'elle ne vieillissait plus assez rapidement quand elle avait vingt ans. Et elle n'est pas dark mais elle n'est pas light non plus, ça c'est certain.**

 **Une Brune : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ce que je fais (moi en tout cas, j'adore tes commentaires et j'espère ne pas décevoir)**

 **Rin-s666 : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Elo-didie : Merci :)**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et TVD ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas...ça me tue.**

 **Lavinia Potter/Lily Black - Marie Avgeropoulos**

* * *

Lily avait rencontré Elijah il y a un peu plus d'un an, en Pologne. Elle ne savait pas comment mais la rumeur que Lavinia Potter, la survivante, était à Varsovie s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre et Lily n'avait pas eu droit qu'à la visite d'admirateurs. Un coven de wiccans qui suintait la magie noire avait eu vent de sa réputation et de ses pouvoirs et avait réussi à la prendre par surprise. Ils l'avaient kidnappé et sans Elijah…Et bien, elle ne serait sans doute pas morte, mais elle aurait beaucoup souffert. Elijah l'avait sauvé. Et au plus grand étonnement du vampire qui ne savait pas qui elle était à l'époque, comme de la sorcière, Lily s'était retrouvé avec une dette magique.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'était une dette magique, et Lily décida que le vampire millénaire avait besoin d'un peu de détente dans sa vie et l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner avec elle dans son tour d'Europe.

Elijah avait plus de mille ans et une culture immense qu'il partagea avec joie avec Lily. Celle-ci savait écouter et aimait apprendre. Mais il ne savait pas tout et Lily lui parla un peu d'elle et lui fit découvrir le monde des sorciers.

Elijah était au courant de cette société mais n'y avait plus mit les pieds depuis que le secret magique avait été établi au XVIIème siècle.

En un an, ils avaient appris à se connaître et étaient devenu amis. Lily n'avait toujours pas payé sa dette mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était pressé de la voir réglé.

En bref, Lily considérait Elijah comme un ami et elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était _jamais_ en retard.

A dix-huit heures précises depuis plus d'un an, à moins d'un imprévu (comme un rendez-vous galant ou une armée d'inferi) Elijah venait toujours la chercher pour qu'ils aillent manger ensemble. C'était une de leurs traditions et Elijah ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Alors à dix-huit heures et une minute, Lily commença à paniquer.

Elle sortit du manoir, vêtue d'une élégante robe bleu nuit à bretelles qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux et souligné sa fine silhouette et d'escarpins qu'elle avait enchanté pour qu'ils soient confortables. Ne voyant aucun vampire original beau à tomber par terre, à l'horizon, Lily sortit sa baguette magique, celle en bois d'houx et plume de Phoenix qui l'avait fidèlement servit depuis ses onze ans et l'a posa sur la paume de sa main.

- _Pointe-moi Elijah !_

La baguette pointa au sud-ouest et Lily s'empressa de faire sortir sa moto. Elle aurait été plus rapide sous sa forme animagus mais avait besoin de ses mains pour tenir sa baguette. Et sans une pensée pour sa tenue inadéquate, Lily se mit à la recherche d'Elijah.

Elle le trouva une heure plus tard. Il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres à l'exception d'une grande maison semblable à celle qu'Elijah avait loué.

Avec un maléfice explosif, Lily détruit la porte d'entrée et entra dans la maison, la baguette brandit devant elle, prête à attaquer mais elle ne trouva personne. Personne si ce n'est le cadavre de son ami.

Elle retint un cri. Lily avait beau savoir techniquement parlant qu'Elijah allait se réveiller et ne pouvait pas mourir d'un simple pieu de bois, voir le cadavre de son ami la secoua tout de même. Elle avait vu suffisamment de ses amis mourir pour toute une vie.

- _Accio_ !

Le pieu quitta la poitrine d'Elijah pour atterrir dans la main de Lily. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps pour brûler l'objet offensant et prendre son ami dans ses bras. Elle transplana jusqu'à chez eux. Elle pourrait toujours revenir pour récupérer sa moto, une fois Elijah réveillé.

Elle fit léviter son ami jusqu'au salon et l'allongea sur le canapé.

Ne supportant pas de rester une minute de plus avec son cadavre, Lily retourna chercher sa moto et alla faire les courses.

Ils étaient aux abords de Richmond, entouré d'une grande forêt qui aurait pu paraître menaçante aux moldue, surtout pour ceux qui étaient au courant de l'existence des vampires mais Lily avait eu tellement d'aventures dans la forêt interdite qu'elle était devenu insensible à ce genre de pensée. En règle générale, Lily avait perdu la capacité d'avoir peur.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Lily avait été forcée de cuisiner pour son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Elle avait commencé à six ans et avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne son héritage de sorcière. Après ça, les Dursley ne l'ont plus jamais laissé cuisiner. Peut-être de peur qu'elle essaye de les empoisonner. Par contre, elle avait quand même était forcé de faire les autres corvées de la maison jusqu'à ses treize ans. En gros, elle assimilait les tâches ménagères à de mauvais souvenirs. Elles lui rappelaient une période de sa vie ou elle avait été faible et sans défense. Lily avait fait tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle pendant des années et ça n'avait jamais été suffisant pour son entourage. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans, elle avait été une gentille petite fille sage mais à la mort de son premier amour, Cedric, elle avait changé. Elle était devenu sa propre personne et n'avait plus jamais laissé qui que ce soit lui marchait sur les pieds.

Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'avait pas de plans pour dîner et voir le cadavre de son ami l'avait remué. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Elle alla donc faire des courses et décida de cuisiner quelque chose.

Une heure plus tard, Elijah inspira un grand coup et ouvrit les yeux, reprenant connaissance. Son costume était ruiné et son humeur était massacrante. Il n'avait qu'une envie, trouver le vampire qui avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur lui et lui arracher le cœur. Oh, et kidnapper le double Petrova pendant qu'il y était.

Le double Petrova…Revoir le visage de Tatia…et celui de Katarina alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas…Il avait réussi à faire bonne figure, à cacher ses émotions et prétendre que ce visage lui était indifférent mais c'était faux. Bien sûr, il savait théoriquement que la jeune fille qu'il avait vue n'était pas ses ancêtres. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Les doubles Petrova avait toujours eu énormément d'effets sur lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attacher. Il avait besoin de cette fille pour attirer Niklaus. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et il avait besoin des Martins pour la trouver. Il savait déjà qu'elle résidait à Mystic Falls, il ne manquait plus que de peaufiner ses plans.

A peine une idée avait-elle commençait à germer dans son esprit que des bruits de couteaux qu'on abattait contre une planche lui parvint.

-Lavinia ?

Elijah utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se rendre à la cuisine. Une pièce fournit des meilleures outils et ustensiles de cuisine et dont il avait été convaincu qu'elle resterait inutilisée. Lavinia était penchée au-dessus de plan de travail, un tablier blanc noué autour de sa robe, ses talons abandonné dans un coin de la cuisine, elle était pieds-nus et avait les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle découpait des oignons avec un couteau aussi long que son avant-bras.

Pour une fois, Lavinia ne le corrigea pas sur son nom. Elle abandonna son couteau pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami qu'elle serra contre elle. Le vampire oublia toute idée de vengeance pour serrer à son tour la sorcière. Elijah n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point sa vie était vide avant de rencontrer Lavinia.

Elle ne le considérait pas comme un vampire, un tueur, un prédateur ou quelqu'un dont elle était censée avoir peur. A ses yeux, il était juste Elijah. Son ami. Et il l'adorait pour ça. Il adorait qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui et lui qu'elle lui offrait son affection sans rien demander en retour. Il l'adorait tout simplement.

-Espèce de sale crétin ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

La sorcière fusilla son amie du regard à travers ses yeux remplit de larmes.

-Tu as interdiction de mourir. Tu es immortel Elijah, tu n'as aucune excuse.

Sachant qu'elle avait perdu plus de gens qu'elle n'aimait l'admettre, Elijah acquiesça gentiment et lui embrassa le front. Il mentirait s'il disait n'avoir jamais songé à Lavinia de façon romantique. C'était une jeune femme de toute beauté, brillante et avec un cœur pur malgré les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin et les souffrances qu'elle avait vécu.

Mais il s'était vite débarrassé de cette idée. Lavinia était trop bien pour lui, et il le savait. Son amitié lui était plus que suffisante et il y tenait trop pour la risquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je pensais que tu étais juste censé recevoir des informations sur la location de ton frère.

Elijah retint un froncement de sourcil. Elle le faisait tout le temps. Lui rappeler que Niklaus était son frère. Elle pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à réaliser sa vengeance. Elle, qui ferait tout pour avoir une famille ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vouloir du mal à sa propre famille.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas…Rose et Trevor avaient autre chose à me montrer.

Alors, le vampire lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec réluctance. Bien que Lavinia avait changé de nom et abandonné son penchant pour l'héroïsme, elle restait un héro dans l'âme. Comment réagirait-elle à l'idée de laisser Niklaus sacrifiait le double Petrova ?

* * *

 **1) Je ne donne pas énormément d'informations sur Lily/Lavinia volontairement, après tout le scooby gang va poser des questions et mettre leurs nez dans ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sachent plus sur elle. Vous aurez même droit à quelques flashbacks. 2) Je ne sais toujours pas avec qui Lily pourrait avoir une relation. Je penche en faveur de Kol pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas certain surtout que Klaus la voudra et puis il y a Damon aussi qui me tente... Peut-être que je vais vous laisser décider et vous pourrez voter.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et donnez moi vos préférences !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé un nouveau crossover toujours avec un fem!Harry, cette fois c'est un crossover Harry Potter/Percy Jackson. Le titre, c'est Hope.**

 **Keyla :** **Klaus et Kol semblent être les plus populaire ^^ Je comprend. Quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Lily mérite un égale.**

 **Lauren :** **Thank you so much. I'm glad, you liked it. I see you're a Mikaelson's fan ;) So am I. You'll have to wait to see how things will turn out. I hope you will like it. As for the pairing, well I'm open to suggestions and I admit a polygamous relationship is tempting in this case.**

 **Rin-s666 :** **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Oui, le vote est serré entre Klaus et Kol et j'avoue que l'idée de Lavinia avec eux me plait bien, mais ils vont devoir travailler pour ça. Après avoir été traité comme une princesse par Elijah, elle n'acceptera pas que Klaus et Kol jouent les machos alphas imbus d'eux même.**

 **Guest** **: Klaus is very popular and he will definitely want her by his side. You'll have to wait and see. It's true, Kol can be immature, even more so thant Klaus but Lavinia has her own faults. In any case, I hope you will like it ^^**

 **DidiineOokami** **: Oh oui, sur les nerfs, ça c'est sûr qu'elle le sera. Je peux t'assurer que Damon réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en prendre de nouveau à Elijah. Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également.**

 **Karen Killa** **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé. Oui, Kol et Klaus sont les plus populaires à ce que je vois. Et oui, Klaus voudra définitivement se servir d'elle. Elle est belle, intelligente et puissante, il la voudra à ses côtés ça c'est certain, mais est-ce qu'il voudra plus, ça c'est une autre question ;)**

 **Guest :** **Tu veux dire Kol ? ^^**

 **Rose British** **: Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup ^^ Ensuite, je pense que tu as raison. Damon a beau être...miam *_* il reste un vampire lambda qui n'arrive pas à la cheville de Lavinia. Jusque là, Klaus et Kol sont ex aequo en matière de votes, j'ai hâte de les introduire dans l'histoire !**

 **Disclaimer : Si vous pensez réellement que Harry Potter et TVD m'appartiennent...je vous plains.**

 **Lavinia Potter/Lily Black - Marie Avgeropoulos**

* * *

Mystic Falls était une petite ville pittoresque, absolument charmante. Les habitants étaient fiers de leur ville et de leur histoire, les fêtes y étaient nombreuses et le climat très ensoleillé…Lily la détestait.

Elle qui avait passé dix ans à visiter chaque recoin d'Europe ou l'histoire était immensément riche, ne pouvait pas comprendre comment les gens de Mystic Falls, une petite ville de sept mille habitants tout au plus, pouvaient être fier de leur ville médiocre dans un état réputé pour son esclavagisme.

Carol Lockwood en particulier lui donnait envie de jeter le maléfice de Feudeymon à la ville malgré sa promesse à Elijah de ne pas causer de problème. Non pas qu'elle considérait ça comme un problème. Rayer Mystic Falls de la carte serait un service à rendre à l'humanité selon elle. Mais elle avait promis à Elijah de bien se comporter et s'il fallait supporter la snobinarde de maire et bien elle le ferait…

-…Et ici, la société historique de Mystic Falls, fondé en 1899 a organisé une œuvre de charité absolument divine. Les élèves de notre bien estimé lycée se sont porté volontaire pour aider à l'organisation de…

Pour Elijah, pour Elijah, pour Elijah, se répétait-elle. Dieu que cette femme était agaçante.

-Mademoiselle Black ?

-Oui ? Demanda Lily en retenant un soupir.

-Nous pouvons compter sur votre présence ?

-Même pas en rêve, marmonna Lily.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Elle a dit, nous allons y réfléchir, dit la voix d'Elijah qui était apparu comme par enchantement.

Elijah posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie qui soupira de soulagement. Elijah « Smith » pouvait prendre le relais. Mademoiselle Black, elle, prenait sa pause.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle avec un sourire faussement poli.

Ça aurait pu être ça, sa vie, songea-t-elle en sortant de la demeure des Lockwood. La politique…berk. Dumbledore avait déployé des trésors d'imagination et d'efforts pour qu'elle soit bien ignorante de sa position dans la société. Héritière d'une immense fortune et de plusieurs titres qu'elle ne s'était pas fatiguée à retenir, personne n'avait songé à lui dire en passant « Salut, Lavinia, comment tu vas ? Tu as fait la dissertation de métamorphose ? En passant, tu es l'héritière de la noble et ancienne maison des Potter, tu as plus d'un coffre à Gringottes, tu as une place dans le Magenmagot et tu peux traîner en justice les salauds qui pensent que se faire de l'argent en traînant ton nom dans la boue est parfaitement normal. »

Personne n'avait songé à lui dire quoique ce soit. Personne, sauf Sirius.

Sirius avait été comme un pèr…non, plutôt l'oncle cinglé, embarrassant et affectueux dont elle avait toujours rêvé... Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire…

Lily chassa les pensées de son parrain de son esprit et s'installa sur le capot de la voiture d'Elijah. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. En réalité, il détestait beaucoup de ses manies. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour la changer. Et même si Lily admettait volontiers qu'Elijah était un l'un des hommes les plus sexy qu'elle ait eu le plaisir d'admirer, elle n'allait quand même pas changer pour lui. Sexy ou pas, il restait qu'un homme.

-Lavinia ?

-Pour la millième fois, Elijah, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lily ! Grommela la sorcière.

Il lui adressa un sourire poli qui montrait clairement qu'il allait continuer à l'appeler par son vrai prénom et elle retint un juron. Tout comme elle refusait de changer, lui aussi refusait de changer ses habitudes.

-Toutes mes excuses. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Le double Petrova vient de faire quelque chose de stupide et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Lily ne savait absolument rien du double Petrova si ce n'est son nom : Elena Gilbert. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de son ancêtre Katarina Petrova non plus, si ce n'est ce qu'elle avait glané dans ses livres d'Histoire. Elijah n'était pas particulière bavard à leurs sujets et elle respectait suffisamment son intimité pour ne pas à chercher à en savoir plus.

Par contre, elle avait entendu parler des Salvatore, en particulier de Stefan Salvatore alias le ripper de Monterey. Les livres d'Histoire étaient mitigés à son sujet, certains le traitaient de crétin, d'autre de model de moralité pour tous les vampires (quand il se contentait de sang animal). Personnellement, Lily pensait qu'il était un crétin. C'est bien beau de ne pas vouloir tuer, mais à force de renier sa nature, Stefan n'en devenait que plus dangereux. Damon Salvatore par contre était un mystère. Les livres d'Histoires le mentionnaient à peine.

Tout ce que Lily savait à son sujet c'est qu'il avait tenté de tuer Elijah.

A ses yeux, Lily était en droit de réclamer sa tête pour cet affront.

-D'après mes informateurs…

-Les Martins, l'interrompit-elle.

-…Elena Gilbert accompagné de Rosemary s'est rendu à l'appartement de Slater pour plus d'informations sur Klaus. J'ai bien peur que cette fille ne fasse attirer l'attention de mon frère sur elle avant que je ne sois prêt à l'accueillir, expliqua Elijah.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Lily.

Elle n'avait pas honte d'admettre qu'elle était devenue un tantinet fainéante depuis quelques temps. A vingt-neuf ans, elle avait toujours autant le gout de l'aventure que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Mais faire la babysitteur pour une gamine de dix-sept ans ? Très peu pour elle…Même si cette gamine avait deux vampires comme chiens de garde.

-J'ai besoin de retourner au Richmond.

-Encore ? Gémit Lily. J'ai détesté cette ville !

-Tu y as passé seulement cinq minutes.

-Cinq minutes de trop avec cet imbécile de Slater qui faisait de l'hyperventilation tout en me demandant mon autographe.

Quand elle avait changé son nom en Lily Black, la sorcière avait naïvement cru qu'elle réussirait à se fondre dans la masse. Lily fut vite détrompée. Peu importe le pays où elle allait que ce soit la Suisse, l'Espagne ou la Sibérie, l'Allemagne, la Suède, ou l'Albanie, il y avait toujours des gens pour la reconnaître. Pas forcément parce qu'elle était la fille-qui-a-survécu (ou plutôt la femme-qui-a-vaincu). Après tout, vaincre Voldemort n'avait pas été son seul exploit.

Mais Slater, lui, avait atteint des sommets. Elle n'avait pas vu pareil fanboy depuis l'époque ou Colin Crivey la suivait partout. Le vampire avait tout un dossier sur elle qui remontait jusqu'en 1994. Il savait absolument tout d'elle. De son enfance peu reluisante chez les Dursley jusqu'à son dessert favoris en passant par les petits-amis qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard.

Lily n'avait eu aucun scrupule à utiliser le sortilège d'oubliette sur lui.

Elle lui avait laissé la vie sauve, c'était amplement suffisant.

-On passera à la pâtisserie acheter de la tarte à la mélasse, cajola Elijah.

-Marché conclu.

C'est comme ça que dix minutes plus tard, Lily et Elijah transplanèrent dans une ruelle près de l'appartement de Slater.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Elijah l'abandonna immédiatement quand il entendit le double Petrova accueillir des vampires non affiliés à sa protection. Il laissa derrière lui une Lily irritée qui songeait déjà à lui teindre les cheveux en rose pour se venger.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, Damon Salvatore était en train de se préparer à se battre contre trois opposants.

-Il n'y a rien ici pour vous, disait-il.

Elijah ne perdit pas de temps et brisa la nuque de l'homme qui le cachait de la vue des autres.

Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour faire face aux deux vampires inconnus. Il ne prêta pas attention à Rosemary quand elle s'enfuit pour se concentrer sur les sbires de son frère.

-Je t'ai tué, dit Damon incrédule. Tu étais mort !

Il semblait presque vexé que sa performance en tant que tueur n'ait pas été concluante. Dans un coin de son esprit, Elijah se dit que Damon Salvatore pouvait se considérer chanceux. S'il avait vraiment réussi à le tuer, une sorcière enragée l'aurait poursuivi et torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Depuis des siècles, se contenta-t-il de dire calmement. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le bébé vampire rudement.

-Je suis Elijah.

Le visage de son interlocuteur pâli considérablement.

-Nous allions vous l'amener…pour Klaus. C'est le double Petrova dit-il en désignant la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais elle existe. Klaus voudra la voir.

Elena Gilbert baissa des yeux résolus par terre mais ne recula pas.

-Quelqu'un sait que vous êtes ici ?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, vous avez été d'une aide précieuse.

Sans attendre, Elijah plongea ses deux mains dans les cages thoraciques de ses victimes et leurs arracha le cœur.

Ils moururent sur le coup.

Damon Salvatore se plaça en face d'une Elena choquée, prêt à se sacrifier pour lui laisser le temps de souffrir. Courageux mais stupide et surtout inutile. Elena Gilbert avait ruiné sa vie et celles de ses amis quand elle avait accepté les vampires dans sa vie. Elijah s'apprêtait à partir, peu enclin à faire preuve de patience envers un bébé vampire qu'il aurait bien aimé tuer pour le principe de la chose quand Lily arriva enfin.

-Sérieusement Elijah ? Tu étais obligé de les tuer ?! Dit-elle en grimaçant lorsqu'elle vit les cadavres des vampires.

Lily détestait les cadavres.

-Ils s'apprêtaient à livrer Miss Gilbert ici présente à Klaus.

Pour la première fois, Lily posa les yeux sur Elena. Elle était jolie, même plus que jolie. Avec son corps de danseuse, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux de biche, Lily comprenait pourquoi elle avait autant d'admirateurs. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur l'autre male dans la pièce. Elle devait admettre qu'il était beau à tomber par terre.

-C'est Damon ou Stefan ? Demanda-t-elle en enjambant les cadavres.

-Damon, dit-il d'un air sonné.

Damon avait rencontré énormément de femmes magnifiques en plus d'un siècle. Mais la jeune fille en face de lui avait une beauté unique qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'admirer. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans et possédait des traits elfiques, et une peau d'albâtre. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches et ses yeux étaient d'un vert profonds, aussi séduisant que ceux d'une sirène.

Il retrouva ses esprits quand elle lui donna une puissante gifle qu'il réussit à sentir malgré sa force supérieure.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est pour avoir planté un pieu dans le cœur d'Elijah. Je peux t'assurer que si tu avais réussi à le tuer, tu serais déjà mort.

-Et tu es ?

-Lily Black.

Lily retourna ses yeux vers Elena Gilbert et l'analysa avec plus de minutie.

-C'est très brave de vouloir te sacrifier pour tes amis, lui dit-elle honnêtement. Mais tu t'es jeté tête baissé sans aucun plan, ni aucune information.

-Klaus a besoin du double, je suis le double.

-Et qui te dit que Klaus n'a besoin de personne d'autre ? Ne sois pas si prétentieuse, Gilbert. Comment penses-tu que Klaus réagira en voyant ce que tes amis seraient prêts à faire pour te protéger ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il hésitera à les tuer avant de te tuer toi ? Ton ami ici présent était prêt à se battre contre trois vampires en plus d'Elijah pour te protéger.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Demanda Elena bravement pour ne pas songer au fait qu'elle avait raison.

-Personnellement, je ne veux absolument rien, dit Lily d'un ton nonchalant en s'approchant de la bibliothèque de Slater avec curiosité.

Elle avait beau avoir eu envie de le tuer, le bougre restait une mine d'information. Il avait laissé la plupart de ses affaires quand il était partit précipitamment et Lily devait se retenir pour ne pas tout prendre avec elle.

-Nous nous reverrons, dit enfin Elijah avec son calme habituel.

Elijah, Damon et Elena se dévisagèrent un instant pendant que Lily se servait dans la bibliothèque de Slater.

-Lavinia ? Nous devrions nous en aller.

-Une minute, Elijah. Regardes moi tous ces livres ! Cette bibliothèque a des livres qui remontent au XIVème siècle !

-Lavinia…

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est Lavinia Potter !

Lily se figea lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'une femme inconnu criait son nom comme une fangirl hystérique.

-Alice, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, marmonna Elena.

Mais la dénommée Alice ignora complètement la double Petrova, les vampires et les cadavres pour se diriger vers Lily, des étoiles pleins les yeux. La sorcière avait six livres dans les bras et regardait avec regret le reste de la bibliothèque qu'elle allait devoir abandonner.

-Je suis une de vos plus grandes fanes, mademoiselle Potter ! Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis face à vous ! Je pensais que vous seriez un peu plus vielle, vous avez vingt-neuf ans, non ? J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaitre sans votre cicatrice mais j'ai une photo de vous prise récemment en Albanie et…c'est vrai que vous avez sauvé un village d'une invasion d'Inferi ? Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Dit-elle dans une voix suraiguë. Qu'est-ce que vous faites en Amérique ? Je peux avoir un autographe ? Votre numéro de téléph…

-Oui, bon, Elijah t'as vu l'heure ? Nous devons y aller, au revoir.

Lily sortit de l'appartement à toute jambe, ses nouveaux livres dans les bras, le visage rouge. L'autre vampire pouvait s'occuper du ménage, Lily en avait fini avec le Richmond.

Une fois sortit de l'appartement, elle fusilla du regard Elijah qui semblait se retenir de rire.

-Pas un mot, grogna-t-elle.

-Loin de moi cette idée.

Mais Lily voyait bien qu'il était toujours amusé.

-Tu me dois de la tarte à la mélasse.

* * *

 **1) Ou qu'elle aille, Lavinia sera toujours célèbre ^^ 2) Dans le chapitre suivant, Lily rencontre la famille d'Elena. 3) Je n'ai pas encore écrit la rencontre entre Lily et Katherine mais j'hésite entre les faire des amies qui n'hésiteraient pas à se poignarder dans le dos ou à faire en sorte que Katherine soit encore plus terrifié par Lily que par Klaus...je penche pour la deuxième option. 4) Beaucoup d'entre vous hésitent entre Klaus et Kol comme endgame. J'avoue que ça me tente. En attendant qu'ils apparaissent dans l'histoire, vous voulez que Lily ait d'autre relations ?**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de retard dans mes fanfictions. Vous pouvez blâmer mon travail, ma flemmardise, la vie, et ma toute récente obsession envers Naruto. L'université reprend, donc je ne peux pas vous promettre de me remettre dans le bain mais je peux vous promettre de faire de mon mieux pour être plus régulière dans mes updates.**

 **Akherty : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Lily devrait avoir plus d'une relation dans cette histoire avant de rencontrer le bon et il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle et Katherine s'entendent ^^**

 **S.L Samahin : I'll think about it.**

 **Guest : La faveur penche en faveur de Kol, mais rien est encore gagné.**

 **sorciere6194 : Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil. Du flirt, il y en aura, ça je peux te le garantir. Quant à la relation finale, on verra comment l'histoire va évoluer. Oui, moi aussi j'étais un peu déçue de voir si peu de crossover de ce genre et c'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^**

 **Sakihinata : Tu prêches une convaincue :)**

 **Disclaimer : Personne au monde ne pourrait me confondre avec l'auteur de TVD et encore moins de Harry Potter. Pas besoin de rajouter**

 **Lavinia Potter/Lily Black - Marie Avgeropoulous**

* * *

-Tu devrais t'enfermer à double tour, retentit la voix sarcastique de Damon alors qu'il entrait sans invitation dans la maison des Gilbert.

Elena lui adressa un regard agacé.

-Oh, mademoiselle boude, se moqua-t-il. Reconnais au moins que c'était ingénieux.

-Tu trouves ça amusant ? Répliqua Elena qui devait faire des efforts pour ne pas se lever et gifler Damon de toutes ses forces.

L'expérience lui avait appris que c'était futile de tenter de gifler le vampire.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est hilarant de devoir se plier en quatre aussi régulièrement pour te sauver la vie.

Elena lui adressa un regard irrité. Il était vrai que Stefan et Damon…et parfois même Bonnie avaient souvent dû jouer les héros avec elle dans le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Et Damon avait tendance à oublier que rien ne lui serait jamais arrivé s'il n'était jamais revenu à Mystic Falls. De plus, elle n'avait jamais demandé à être sauver. Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. Klaus laisserait sa famille saine et sauve si elle se rendait et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-Et Stefan, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

-Il s'est bien marré.

-Et il a dit quoi en apprenant qu'Elijah était encore en vie et accompagné d'un autre vampire ? Continua Elena narquoise.

-Oui, alors ça…je lui ai pas dit, avoua lentement Damon, en s'asseyant sur le canapé près d'elle, et en posant un bras derrière elle comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que Stefan n'était pas coincé dans une grotte en compagnie de son ex machiavélique.

Elena fit de son mieux pour ignorer la proximité du vampire et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que A : Il ne peut rien y faire et B : Il ne peut rien y faire.

Jeremy enta dans le living room au même moment ou Damon demanda à la cantonade :

-Au fait, ou est Bonnie ?

-Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi, dit l'adolescent.

-Non, elle est de corvée de pierre de lune. Moi, je suis le garde du corps d'Elena, dit-il d'un ton arrogant.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Elena préférait toujours Stefan. Il n'était jamais arrogant, lui. Et ne lui parlait jamais de façon condescendante. Stefan était doux et attentionné. Damon était tout le contraire.

-Et qui se charge de Tyler et de la pleine lune ?

-Notre blonde vampire m'a demandé si elle pouvait s'en occuper et je lui ai dit, pourquoi pas ? Je me suis dit que si elle foire son coup, il la mordra et ça fera un problème en moins pour moi.

-Attendez, c'est déjà ce soir la pleine lune ? Demanda Elena choquée.

Le téléphone de Damon sonna et le vampire se leva pour répondre mais s'adressa d'abord à Elena :

-Ouais, mais t'étais trop occupée par tes tendances suicidaire pour t'en rendre compte.

Elena ignora la remarque de Damon et sa conversation avec ce qui était sûrement Alaric pour se concentrer sur son frère qui était à la recherche de quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine.

-C'est un coup vache ce que vous m'avez fait toi et Bonnie.

-Nous voulions juste te protéger, répondit Jeremy avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elena dû se retenir pour ne pas lui cracher à la figure que s'il s'était mêlé de ses affaires, Stefan serait avec elle et non pas coincé dans une grotte avec Katherine, tout ça parce qu'il l'avait sauvé de sa propre stupidité.

-Klaus va tous vous tuer si vous persistez à essayer de me sauver, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Jeremy fut interrompu par Damon :

-Changement de plan, c'est toi le babysitteur, dit-il à Jeremy en rentrant dans le salon.

Le garçon acquiesça sans broncher et s'allongea sur le canapé en se servant de sa sœur comme oreiller.

-Hé, tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais sortir, profiter de ce beau soleil…Oh…mais attends, tu peux pas ! Se moqua Damon.

Elena lui lança un oreiller à la figure qu'il esquiva aisément et voyant que son traitre de frère riait comme un idiot, elle le poussa hors du canapé.

.

.

.

Lily ne savait pas si c'était son côté british qui la rendait snob comme les stéréotypes le disaient, mais elle n'était pas fan des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Dès le moment ou Elijah réaliserait qu'il était dans l'incapacité de tuer son frère, elle prévoyait bien de le kidnapper pour visiter l'Asie pendant une durée d'une décennie au minimum.

Neville, l'une des rares personnes de sa vie d'avant avec qui elle avait gardé contact lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres de Chine (ou il y passait la plupart de ses vacances) avec en générale un colis rempli de sachets de thé (fait à la main), de plantes médicinales, d'herbes qu'il cultivait dans sa serre personnelle et des graines qu'elle cultivait lorsqu'elle passait par le manoir Potter.

C'était le lendemain de sa rencontre avec le double Petrova et Lily avait prévu de rester cloitrer à l'intérieur comme l'hermite qu'elle était, à procrastiner toute la journée. Elijah, malgré son physique à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel model, restait un fossile vieux de plus de mille ans on ne peut plus capable de se défendre, il pouvait bien se passer d'elle quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et Lily, malgré toute sa puissance et son immortalité restait un bébé comparé à lui. Elle ne se sentit donc pas le moins du monde coupable à l'idée de rester dans la maison des Martins ou ils logeaient, en pyjama, à étudier les livres qu'elle avait recueilli de l'appartement de Slater…Si elle ne s'était pas jurer de ne jamais remettre les pieds au Richmond, elle serait retournée volontiers vider la bibliothèque du vampire.

Elle lisait en ce moment même une relique du XIVème siècle écrit en sanskrit qui était une mine d'information sur les Faes, des créatures apparentés à des fées et leur système matriarcale. Lily approuvait ce système.

-Mademoiselle Potter ?

Lily grinça des dents et fusilla du regard le pauvre adolescent qui avait eu le malheur d'interrompre sa lecture du vieux manuscrit extrêmement difficile à déchiffrer.

-Bon Dieu, Luka, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lily. Nous avons l'air d'avoir le même âge et si tu insistes à m'appeler de cette façon, appelles moi au moins par le bon nom !

-Je suis désolé.

Et il avait vraiment l'air d'être désolé.

Lily soupira, prise de regret de s'être montré dure. Surtout que Luka la vénérait presque. Chaque fois qu'elle se montrait mécontente envers lui, il avait l'air d'un petit chiot abattu. Elijah trouvait ça hilarant. Lily, elle, trouvait ça embarrassant. De plus, le jeune sorcier était quelqu'un de bien. Son père aussi était quelqu'un de bien. Lily n'était juste pas très confortable avec la façon presque révérencielle dont les Martins la regardaient. Lorsqu'Elijah les avait présentés et qu'elle avait promis de les aider à retrouver Greta, le père tout comme le fils l'avait remercié avec des larmes aux yeux et des remerciements dignes d'un elfe de maison à qui on offrait un compliment. C'était une expérience dont elle se serait bien passée.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu irritée d'avoir autant de mal à déchiffrer ce manuscrit. Le sanskrit est une plaie à traduire. Je préfère de loin le latin. Tu vas mieux depuis hier ?

La jeune femme se redressa en position du tailleur et ferma le dictionnaire qui l'avait aidé dans sa tâche. Luka grimaça en se souvenant de ce que Bonnie Bennett lui avait fait et hocha la tête.

-Oui, merci encore pour la potion.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Prend du thé si tu as encore une migraine. Lavande et Arnica devraient faire l'affaire.

Lily n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Neville en Botanique mais avait tout de même un très bon niveau. Si elle n'était pas aussi fainéante, elle se trainerait vers l'institution la plus proche pour gagner un master en Botanique. Hélas pour son curriculum, Lily était bien trop flemmarde pour le mettre à jour et préférait se contenter de ses six masters et deux doctorats.

-Pour l'instant, ça va. Je comptais commander une pizza, ça v…te vas, Lily ?

-Je ne dis jamais non à de la pizza, répondit Lily avec un sourire.

Luka lui rendit son sourire avant de se diriger vers le téléphone de la maison. Entre temps, Lily décida de passer un coup de brosse sur sa tignasse emmêlé.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Luka ouvrit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la jolie sorcière locale de Mystic Falls.

-Salut, dit Bonnie.

Elle avait de la chance que son père ne soit pas présent, se dit Luka. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle ait faillit réussir à tuer son unique fils.

-Je sais pas ce qui me gave le plus dans l'histoire, si c'est le fait que je t'ai montré comment nous mettre en réseau ou bien alors que tu ais failli me tuer, dit-il après quelques secondes

-Ecoutes je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si ce n'avait pas été super important. Je voulais pas t'énerver. C'est juste qu'il y a certaines choses que…

-C'est bon, je te pardonne.

Bonnie parut surprise par cette réponse et Luka lui adressa un sourire. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Pas vraiment. Mais il n'était pas mieux qu'elle et il le savait. Bonnie s'était servie de lui exactement comme il comptait se servir d'elle. La sorcière était vraiment belle et de toute évidence, légèrement paumé avec ses pouvoirs, mais malheureusement pour elle, tout attachement qu'il pouvait ressentir n'était rien comparé à son amour pour sa sœur.

Luka ouvrit plus grand la porte de la maison et invita d'un geste la sorcière à entrer.

-Wow, vous en avez des livres. C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Bonnie en admirant la table en bois couverte de vieux grimoires.

-Regardes.

-C'est un grimoire ?

-Ce sont tous des grimoires.

-Comment vous les avez eu ?

-Depuis toujours les sorciers contingent leurs sortilèges dans leurs grimoires, mais la plupart d'entre eux tombent dans l'oubli au fil des siècles. Mon père s'est donné pour mission de les retrouver et de faire en sorte que le patrimoine familiale reste intacte.

-Ils peuvent pas tous venir de ta famille, le contredit elle.

-Pour lui, les sorciers sont tous de la même famille. On est tous liés les uns aux autres. Un code d'honneur : On se doit loyauté et assistance mutuelle.

-Et il a partiellement raison, retentit la voix de Lily.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent au même moment ou Lily pénétra dans le salon. Elle avait échangé son pyjama (un vieux pantalon de jogging qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé pour courir et un t-shirt qu'elle avait volé sans aucun scrupule à Elijah) pour un pantalon noir moulant, un chemisier blanc en soie et des talons hauts. Sa tignasse avait été domptée et nouée en un chignon lâche. Luka avait du mal à croire que cette femme sophistiqué en face de lui était l'héroïne dont il avait entendu les histoires durant son enfance…et également la femme en pyjama d'il y a quelques minutes.

-Du moins les sorciers comme moi. On a tous un lien de parenté d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai reçu un choc en apprenant que j'avais plus d'une centaine de cousin éloigné.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Bonnie légèrement choquée par l'apparition de son aînée.

-Bonnie, je te présente Lily Black, une sorcière d'Angleterre. Lily, voici Bonnie Bennett.

-Enchanté, dit poliment Bonnie en analysant la fille en face d'elle.

-C'est donc toi qui t'es servi de Luka jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule par terre sans scrupule, dit Lily d'un air impassible.

Le garçon en question grimaça et Bonnie se sentit rougir.

-Je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que quelque chose de super important…

-Je m'en moque. Je me moque de tes raisons. Je me moque de savoir si c'était pour aider un de tes amis ou sauver la terre entière, tu t'es servi de quelqu'un qui est sous ma protection sans te soucier de savoir ce qu'il faisait de son côté. S'il était prêt ou en mesure de t'aider. Tu as abusé de sa confiance, tu t'es intitulé le droit de te servir de lui dans tes intérêts et ça franchement, ça me dégoute. Tu aurais pu le tuer.

Un silence lourd pesa dans la pièce et Lily semblait la seule à ne pas s'en formaliser.

-Il y a toujours un prix à payer quand un sorcier ou une sorcière abusent de ses pouvoirs, dit enfin Lily. Ceci est un avertissement petite Bennett. Tu as un énorme potentiel mais tu dois apprendre qu'il y a des choses à ne faire sous aucun prétexte. Des choses impardonnables. C'est Dieu qui t'a offert ce don, ne les prend pas pour acquis.

-Je…je ne le ferais plus. C'est promis, dit enfin Bonnie.

-Bien.

Et Lily sourit, l'atmosphère perdant instantanément de sa lourdeur.

-Je dois retrouver un ami, on se fait une pizza un autre jour Luka ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Oh, une dernière chose : Je respecte la vision du docteur Martin mais si l'un de vous touche à un seul de mes livres, vous risquez de perdre une main. Vous voilà prévenu.

Lily s'en alla enfin, laissant enfin les adolescents se détendre.

-C'est…c'est ta petite-amie ? Demanda timidement Bonnie.

Elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'air mais Bonnie prenait en compte le fait que Lily était une des plus jolies filles qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie et qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir leur âge.

-Lily Black ? Ricana Luka. Non, non, non. Lily est…une amie de la famille. Une des plus puissantes sorcières d'Angleterre.

Pour ne pas dire du mon entier, pensa-t-il.

-Et…elle était sérieuse à propose de sa menace ?

Quelle menace ? Luka l'avait trouvé plutôt clémente. Il l'avait après tout vu briser tous les os du corps d'un loup-garou qui lui avait touché le postérieur.

-Oh, à propos de ses livres ? Oui, Lily a ensorcelé toutes ses affaires pour être intouchables. Mieux vaut s'en tenir éloigner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « les sorciers comme moi » ?

-Lily est…différente de nous. Toi et moi, nous sommes des wiccans. Nous tirons nos pouvoirs de la nature. Elle…elle a son propre noyau magique et sa propre communauté. Son genre de sorciers est plus puissant que nous, suffisamment pour créer tout une communauté caché.

-Tu penses qu'elle pourrait me donner des tuyaux ?

Luka haussa les épaules.

-Il faudra lui demander. Mais je pense qu'elle dira oui. Elle croit au code d'honneur : Loyauté et assistance mutuelle.

-Alors c'est pour ça que t'es gentil avec moi, demanda gentiment Bonnie avec un sourire.

-Y a un peu de ça.

-Dis…tu saurais briser un maléfice qui unit un talisman à un sortilège ?

.

.

.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Lily rejoignit Elijah au Mystic Grill. Le bar/restaurant avait été facile à trouver. Quant à son ami vampire, elle le retrouva en compagnie d'une femme suffisamment jolie pour que Lily murmure un « Bien joué, Elijah » suffisamment bas pour que seul le vampire puisse l'entendre. Ce dernier ne réagit qu'en laissant un sourire amusé apparaitre sur ses traits et Lily se félicita de cette petite victoire.

A moins qu'Elijah ne souriait pas à cause de sa remarque mais à cause, ou plutôt, grâce à la jeune femme en face de lui. Si c'était le cas, Lily était déçue. Elle qui faisait de son mieux pour décoincer son ami…

-Elijah, tu sais que j'avais des plans pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en guise de salut.

-Rester cloitrer à l'intérieur toute la journée ? Clarifia Elijah.

-Oui, et j'y tenais à ces plans, grommela la sorcière.

Lily s'assit sans attendre d'invitation aux côtés de son ami et offrit une main à la femme, assise dorénavant en face d'elle.

-Lily Black.

Si elle avait attendu de se présenter, nul doute qu'Elijah l'aurait fait en utilisant son ancien nom.

-Jenna Sommers, enchanté, répondit la femme.

Ah. La tante du double Petrova. Elijah l'avait appelé pour la rencontrer pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui dépassaient ses épaules, des yeux gris pétillants et une fossette à la joue. Elle souriait. Pas la tête de quelqu'un qui savait que sa nièce fricotait avec des vampires, conclut Lily.

-De même. Elijah vous a parlé de son projet _passionnant_ ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

-Je viens tout juste de finir, dit ce dernier d'un ton neutre.

-Et notre très estimable maire m'a confié _l'honneur_ de l'y assister.

-Ah, oui. J'ai eu _l'honneur_ de la rencontrer. Un vrai rayon de soleil votre maire, plaisanta Lily.

Le sourire de Jenna s'agrandit et la sorcière du se souvenir de ne pas s'attacher si facilement à quelqu'un.

Jenna était une femme drôle et pleine de vie. Elle et Lily avaient le même âge bien que cette dernière soit immortelle et faisait plus jeune que ses vingt-neuf ans. Elle faisait des blagues toutes les dix minutes et regardaient avec envie le bar comme si elle n'avait qu'une envie : Les abandonner pour aller se saouler.

Seul la colère de Carol Lockwood et ses bonnes manières l'en empêchaient.

Elle était néanmoins de bonne compagnie et complètement charmée par Elijah.

Lily la comprenait.

Il était difficile de ne pas être charmé par son ami.

Ils ne restèrent au Mystic Grill que quelques minutes avant de suivre Jenna jusqu'à sa maison ou elle se mit à fouiller dans des cartons. Pauvre Jenna, se dit Lily. Cette femme avait mis sa vie de côté pour deux adolescents qui en retour lui mentaient et pensaient savoir mieux qu'elle comment gérer une situation ingérable. Le double Petrova et son frère mettaient Jenna en danger en lui cachant la vérité. La preuve : Elle venait d'inviter un Originel dans sa maison. Ça aurait pu aisément être Niklaus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? Demanda Elijah sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je l'aime bien. Elle ne mérite pas d'être la seule à ne rien savoir de ce qui se passe. Ca la rend vulnérable.

-En effet, dit-il tout bas. Besoin d'aide, miss Sommers ? Demanda-t-il plus haut.

-Non, tout va bien. Merci. J'ai trouvé les bons cartons.

Le double Petrova choisit ce moment opportun pour descendre les escaliers et demander à se tante :

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Oh, tu pouvais pas mieux tomber

-Wow, c'est quoi tous ces vieux livres ?

-Des trucs que ta mère gardait pour les amis du patrimoine. J'ai été désignée volontaire pour soulager Carol Lockwood. Et par désignée volontaire, comprenez que je suis ravie, dit-elle en fermant la porte du placard qui les cachait elle et Elijah.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Elijah, dit-il d'un air charmant.

Le double Petrova laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et Lily dû se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Qui aurait cru qu'Elijah Mikaelson était d'un tel dramatisme.

-Elijah fait des recherches sur l'histoire de Mystic Falls, précisa la tante qui ignorait tout. Et elle, c'est Lily. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais, Lily. Tu as l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Elena, tu vas au lycée ?

-Oh mon Dieu, non. J'en ai fini avec l'école. Plus jamais, dit-elle d'un air dégouté.

-C'est un sentiment que je peux comprendre, rit Jenna.

-C'est un plaisir, continua le vampire avec son sourire serein en tendant une main à la jeune Gilbert.

De son côté Elena semblait sur le point de fuir en courant. Si elle avait dit la vérité à sa tante, elle n'en serait pas là, pensa Lily sans aucune chaleur. Elle serra néanmoins la main du vampire d'un air effrayée.

-Vous pouvez rester ici pour fouiller dans les cartons si vous voulez. Sinon Elena et moi on vous aidera à les charger dans votre voiture.

-Ou alors, j'envoie quelqu'un demain pour les récupérer, proposa Elijah.

-On peut faire ça.

-Encore merci de m'avoir invité chez vous, Jenna. Elena…j'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir bientôt.

Le vampire et la sorcière dirent au revoir à l'humaine et sortirent de la résidence Gilbert avant de transplaner à l'intérieur au même moment ou Elena cognait contre la porte de son frère.

Elijah lui fit signe de ne rien dire tandis que l'adolescente déglutissait et tentait de reprendre le control de sa respiration.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda un adolescent.

Jeremy Gilbert, seize ans, ex-dogué, artiste, il était sorti avec deux filles en six mois et les deux étaient mortes. Il était mignon, remarqua Lily (si ce n'est très malchanceux en amour). Le genre de garçon qui aurait eu beaucoup de succès à Poudlard. Quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas être très brillant s'il fréquentait des vampires. Peu importait que l'un de ces vampires était le petit-ami de sa sœur et se contentait de sang animal et que l'autre vampire était également amoureux de sa sœur. C'était Elena qui ne risquait rien. Pas lui.

-Euuh…Jenna t'appelle pour l'aider avec les cartons, improvisa la sœur.

-Oh, ok, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Sage décision, fit Elijah.

-Bon jeu d'actrice, commenta Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Elena d'un air farouche.

-Il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion, dit Elijah.

Elena leur fit signe de la suivre dans sa chambre ce qu'ils firent.

-Pardonnez mon intrusion, je ne veux aucun mal à votre famille.

Elijah s'assit sur la banquette près de la fenêtre tandis que Lily admirait les photos du double et de sa famille.

-Pourquoi avez-vous tué les vampires qui voulaient m'emmener.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on vous enlève. Klaus est l'originel le plus craint et le plus hait. Ceux qui ont peur de lui sont prêt à tout pour se faire bien voir. S'il vient à se savoir que le double existe, ils seront nombreux à vouloir vous livrer à Klaus et ça, je ne peux le tolérer.

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous comptiez faire, vous ? Demanda Elena d'un ton insolent.

Elena avait utilisé le même ton insolent que Lily avait elle-même utilisé des centaines de fois. Face aux Dursley, face à Dumbledore, Rogue, Karkaroff, Fudge, Ombrage, Voldemort, Malefoy, Bellatrix, Scrimegeour, Molly Weasley et une douzaine d'autres imbéciles.

Elena avait parlé ainsi parce qu'elle était habitué à deux vampires amoureux d'elle qui ne lui souhaitaient pas de mal. Elle était habituée à ce qu'ils se plient en quatre pour elle et la protège des autres vampires.

Lily, elle, en avait eu marre qu'on lui mente constamment. Du ton paternaliste et condescendant et très souvent dédaigneux auquel elle avait eu droit toute sa vie.

Elle n'avait jamais eu personne pour la protéger et n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort.

Quelle ironie de savoir qu'elle était dorénavant immortelle.

-Disons que mon objectif n'est pas de briser la malédiction.

-C'est quoi votre objectif ?

-Les obsessions de Klaus l'ont rendu paranoïaque. Il vit à présent en retrait et ne fait confiance à un cercle que très restreint.

-Dont vous ?

-Plus maintenant.

-Vous ne savez pas ou il est en fait…vous voulez vous servir de moi. Pour l'appâter.

Lily ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle se plaignait. Elle aurait apprécié que ses ennemis soit à moitié aussi poli qu'Elijah et lui disent en face qu'ils souhaitaient se servir d'elle.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que vous soyez mignonne et que vous arrêtiez d'essayer de vous faire tuer.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire et ignora complètement le regard noir qui lui lança le double pour se mettre à observer les livres rangés soigneusement sur une étagère.

Beaucoup de romans d'amour et d'aventures, une fane d'Austen et des sœurs Brönte. Quelques classiques de la littérature anglaise. Rien qu'elle n'ait jamais lu.

-Comment je peux savoir que vous dîtes la vérité ? Demanda Elena.

-S'il n'était pas honnête, dit Lily d'un ton soudainement agacé. (Comment osait-elle juger son ami alors qu'elle-même sortait avec le ripper de Monterey ? Elle n'était franchement pas bien placée pour juger les gens.) Il n'aurait aucun mal à tuer ta famille et te livrer lui-même à Klaus. Ou mieux encore, faire oublier à la ville entière que tu aies jamais exister. Tu sais déjà qu'un pieu dans le cœur ne peut pas le tuer, est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tes deux gardes du corps seraient faciles à éliminer ?

Elena déglutit légèrement lorsque Lily la fusilla du regard. Ses yeux verts brillants de manière fluorescente.

-Du calme, Lavinia.

-C'est Lily, grommela-t-elle.

Elle ignora le reste de la conversation et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant qu'Elijah ait finit de proposer son marché. Si elle avait ne serait-ce que la moitié d'une matière grise, la fille Gilbert allait accepter.

-Alors ? Demanda Elijah. Les conditions vous conviennent-elles.

Une part de Lily avait de la sympathie pour Elena Gilbert. Ca ne devait pas être facile d'être l'objet d'affection de deux vampires aux problèmes psychologiques nombreux, et d'être la clé pour rompre la malédiction de Klaus… mais Lily avait passé tellement d'années à se battre pour sa liberté qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver qu'Elena en jouant les martyrs ne faisait que cracher sur les efforts de ses amis. Le marché qu'Elijah lui offrait était le meilleur deal qu'elle puisse avoir. Surtout que l'Originel ferait tout en son pouvoir pour qu'elle survive et avait juré de protéger ses proches.

-J'ai encore une chose à vous demander.

Toute sympathie qu'elle avait, disparu. Lily adressa un regard incrédule à Elena. Elle était sérieuse ?

-Serions-nous en train de négocier ? Demanda Elijah, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Il était vrai que pour un vampire de plus de mille ans, une humaine de dix-sept ans qui exigeaient des choses devait être plus amusant qu'autre chose.

.

.

.

-J'exige de la pizza en échange de ce que tu me fais faire. Oser me trimballer pour rencontrer des gens qui ne m'intéressent pas…tu sais à quel point je déteste la socialisation et les gens en général ?

-J'ai eu droit à ce discours une ou deux fois, répondit Elijah d'un ton amusé alors qu'il descendait sereinement les rochers qui menaient à la grotte ou était enfermé le ripper de Monterey.

-Oh et de la tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert, continua Lily sans s'offusquer. Que je ne partagerais pas.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te priver de la moindre miette.

-Serait-ce du sarcasme que j'entends Elijah ? Parce que je peux transplaner à n'importe quel moment et te laisser affronter tout seul ton ex…qui apparemment ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à l'adolescente insolente qu'on vient de quitter…Quelle idée bizarre.

-Katarina n'est pas mon ex… Et je te signale qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était toi l'adolescente insolente.

-J'étais insolente, sarcastique, agressive, arrogante, rebelle et une fille à problème en générale… ce que je suis toujours maintenant que j'y pense… mais je ne me suis jamais tenu devant un opposent pour exiger qu'il me rende service. Cette fille à du culot, il faut l'admettre. Pas sûre que ça me plaise, par contre.

Elijah –en vrai gentleman- tendit une main à la sorcière pour l'aider à descendre, non pas qu'elle en ait besoin, mais Lily apprécia néanmoins le geste.

La jeune femme observa un instant l'entrée de la grotte et laissa son sixième sens –celui qui lui permettait de repérer la magie dans l'air- prendre le dessus sur ses autres sens. Il y avait de l'ancienne magie dans l'atmosphère. Une odeur de sulfure, de haine, d'angoisse, de désespoir et de mort. Beaucoup de gens avaient souffert ici. Elle reconnut trois à quatre signatures magiques. Toutes wiccans. Trois d'entre elles se ressemblaient, sans doute parce qu'elles appartenaient à des sorciers venant de la même famille. A en croire le docteur Martin, les Bennett. Une puissante lignée matriarcale de sorcière wiccans.

-Tu penses pouvoir l'ouvrir ? Demanda gentiment Elijah.

Lily lui adressa un regard offensée.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Si j'ouvre cette fichue entrée, est-ce que je l'aurais ma pizza ?

-Je t'en fais la promesse.

Avec un hochement de tête satisfait, Lily se mit au travail.

-λειτουργεί μέχρι.

Une bouffée de vent plus tard et le sortilège était rompu.

D'un geste de la main, la pierre qui servait de porte glissa laissant apparaitre deux vampires.

Les Salvatore avaient vraiment d'excellents gênes, songea la sorcière en admirant pendant une seconde l'adonis qu'était Stefan Salvatore. Et seul l'aura de mort qui entourait Katarina Petrova empêcha Lily de la confondre avec Elena Gilbert. Les deux filles étaient identiques en tout point, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis Fred et George. Elle avait rencontré des jumeaux durant son voyage dans tout l'Europe, mais jamais de doubles à tel point identique.

-Elijah…

-Bonsoir Katarina. Merci d'avoir le bon sens de vous montrer effrayée.

Lily se demanda ce que Katarina avait bien pu faire pour énerver à ce point l'homme qui avait la patience d'écouter ses discours sur la différence entre la magie des druides et la magie païenne et qui avait supporté deux petits frères et une petite sœur aux tempérament de vampires colériques pendant des siècles sans jamais craquer.

-Salvatore ? Dit-elle pour rompre l'atmosphère tendue.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Lily. Ta libération a été négociée.

-Par qui ?

-Ta petite-amie, qui d'autre ?

-Je…je ne peux pas.

Il était peut-être beau mais ne semblait pas très futé.

-Le sort a été rompu, intervint Elijah.

Il se déplaça et fit signe au vampire de sortir ce qu'il fit lentement comme s'il s'attendait à un piège.

Lorsque Katarina esquissa un geste pour s'enfuir, Elijah se déplaça à vitesse vampirique devant elle pour l'en empêcher.

-En revanche, en ce qui vous concerne, vous sortirez lorsque je vous en donnerais l'ordre, ordonna-t-il froidement à la vampiresse. Le jour ou Klaus viendra, il voudra connaître l'endroit précis ou vous vous trouvez.

Il se tourna vers Stefan.

-Vous êtes libre de partir. Elena et moi avons conclu un marché, elle vous informera elle-même de ces termes. Si de son côté elle tient parole, je tiendrais la mienne.

Sans d'autre forme d'au revoir, Elijah s'en alla, tout en portant Lily à vitesse vampirique vers ce qu'elle espérait être la pizzeria la plus proche.

* * *

 **J'avoue être plutôt déçue du chapitre. Par contre le suivant me plait un peu plus...**

 **Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
